


Fast Food and Parking Lots DEANXSAM

by GreenRogue



Series: In All Their Smutty Goodness [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Top Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRogue/pseuds/GreenRogue
Summary: They sat for a moment, each catching their breath. Sam had a goofy smile on his face and was staring out the window into the dark night. Dean watched his brother’s profile. He admired the strong jaw, the prominent nose, but he loved his brother’s eyes. Those eyes are what led him down this path of debauchery. But boy, he never regretted it, not once





	Fast Food and Parking Lots DEANXSAM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spanglish_xxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanglish_xxi/gifts).

> Purely porn, getting a little practice in on my writing for some hot steamy good times with my other story. I really would appreciate feedback on this!
> 
> I do not own SPN or their characters, this little gem was written purely for fun. Random pairings throughout will notify in title and beginning of each one shot on who the pairings are
> 
> **a Gift for Spanglish_xxi, for liking my first smutty goodness so much and asked oh so nicely for a follow up :)

DEANXSAM

* * *

Dean had tortured him through the whole damn movie, and Sam was not amused. He couldn’t even really recall what it was he had to suffer through, but he knew it took too freaking long until they were finally able to pull out of the grassy parking lot and head back to their motel. Every time Sam felt like he could relax comfortably in his skin again, Dean riled him up and left him panting and desperate.

_Dean’s fingers are tangled in Sam’s hair as he softly yanks back his baby brother’s head causing fissures of pleasure to vibrate across his body. He’s not even sparing Sam a glance, just a small smirk played on his lips as Sam bites back another frustrated moan. His hands clenched tightly against his thighs, his dick perking back up into a throbbing mess it had just relaxed from. Dean releases Sam’s hair and slowly traces his fingers along his neck, their rough callouses a welcome distraction from the simmering heat in his belly._

Now Dean was beginning to push his luck, insisting he was still hungry after all the popcorn he ate during the film. They sat in a late night drive thru behind several other cars, Dean tapping his fingers against the stirring wheel in time with the music on the stereo. Sam was worrying his lower lip, trying to push down the heady arousal that had been clouding his mind all evening.

“What do you think Sam, burger?” Sam gave him a halfhearted glare and just shifted in his seat.

_Sam was trying to stare at Dean without it being too obvious. At some point he must have really gotten in the mood of the movie and was currently leaning forward to watch a particularly loud action scene, something involving a helicopter and bungee jumping. He had just stopped running his hand absently over Sam’s thigh and his skin still tingled where the phantom pressure remained. Trying to act nonchalant, Sam carefully moved one of his hands until it rested just over his semi exposed dick. His pants were still undone, the wet patch on his underwear had dried and remoistened to an almost uncomfortable degree. Slowly, oh so slowly, he lowered his fingers until they brushed against the topside of his balls and it took all of his hunter discipline to not moan at the contact. Apparently it was too much however and Dean’s sharp gaze turned towards him. Sam was frozen like a deer in headlights, his cheeks grew warm from his blush at being caught._

_Dean smiled at him lazily and leaned over into Sam’s space, his lips tantalizingly close to Sam’s. He could feel Dean’s breath as he spoke against the flushed skin._

_“Now, now Sammy—I thought I made myself clear? You don’t get to touch or cum until I say so.” Dean’s rough fingers snaked around Sam’s wrist and pulled his hand away slowly, making sure to keep contact with Sam’s dick as he did so, the drag of his fingers making his breath hitch in his throat. “I think that little trick deserves a punishment. What do you say little brother?” Sam had to close his eyes, he had been teetering on the edge for too long and was desperate for the contact he craved._

_“Please De—Dean, please let me touch myself.” Dean had groaned and started to lick and kiss at the side of Sam’s throat, his mouth almost cool against Sam’s flushed skin. Sam tilted his head to the side, allowing, almost begging, for more contact from his brother. Dean obliged for a few minutes, licking and sucking against his brother’s skin. Inching his way to his favorite pulse point, Dean grabbed the skin between his teeth, and sucked **hard.** Sam jerked his is seat, the temporary flash of pain clearing his hazy mind for a moment before a new wave of coiled heat spread from his abdomen through his body. He moaned again, not caring how loud he was getting. “De—“ Dean smiled against the abused skin and gave it another quick peck before turning back to the movie._

_“Now shush, we’re just getting to the good part”._

Sam had been about ready to slug him at that point but refrained. He slowed his breathing, tried some of the mediation tricks he’d picked up along the way and he made it. He made it through that stupid movie he insisted on and now, NOW, Dean was just being a dick. Sam eyed the line of cars in front of them and behind them, pure and simple, they were trapped.

He could see Dean’s smug smile out of the corner of his eye and Sam couldn’t help himself from throwing one of his patented bitch faces his way. If Dean thought he was getting laid tonight at this rate, he better get ready to just enjoy his Busty Asian nonsense. Sam could very easily just lock himself in the bathroom and let his imagination take him away while using up the last of the hot water for the night. Course now that Sam thought about it—

They had inched forward while Sam was musing and saw there were only two car lengths behind until they got to the ordering window. At this point even Dean seemed bored and regretful of his little game and he huffed in annoyance. Sam stared at him blatantly and waited in silent suspense for his brother to look at him. Dean had glanced at him, once, now twice, until finally he locked eyes with Sam and quirked an eyebrow.

“What?” Sam didn’t say anything, he let out a quiet chuckle and smiled a little as he reached down into his, very open pants. Dean’s eyes grew wide and he quickly checked around the car. “Sam are you crazy?! A little voyeur in a dark car during a movie, sure why not, but people can see you, you idiot. You’ve basically got a spot light right on you!” Sam just kept smiling and eased his hand under his boxers, his cock remained at half-mast for most of the night. Now it twitched to life as he swirled his thumb over the head. Sam couldn’t stop the groan at the contact and let his head fall back onto the seat, he maintained eye contact though as Dean swallowed hard. “Fuck Sammy”. A car horn behind them startled them both and Dean realized the cars ahead had moved. Hands slightly trembling (that Dean would never admit to) he put baby back in gear and inched forward. He could see the pimply faced teenager in the window now, his voice a squeaking whisper in the wind. Dean glanced back over at Sam and felt his mouth go dry.

His dick was out now, goddamn it was out and it was **proud**. The red skin glistened with pre-cum as Sam gave it lazy strokes from head to base. His fingers firmly grasping the velvet skin, he was carefully gyrating his hips in time with his hand. Slowly fucking himself, well, with himself. Barely audible whimpers were escaping past Sam’s lips and Dean had to lick his own, the tingling sensation to just kiss leaving him breathless. He glanced back at the window and saw the other car was moving forward, if Sam didn’t stop, this teenager was about to have a seriously big eye full. Dean tried to accelerate slowly while calling out a warning, “Sammy—“ he barely had a chance to glance over at the kid in the window before he felt rough fabric brush against his ear. ‘_Oh you smart sonofabitch’._ He could hear Sam laugh quietly and he didn’t need to look to see the spare blanket they kept for nights they slept in the car was now across Sam’s lap.

Dean gave the kid a nervous smile and subconsciously leaned a little forward, trying to block his brother from view. He rushed out an order working on auto pilot and gave the kid his money. As he waited for change, his ears caught the near silent whimpers from the passenger seat next to him. Daring a glance, Dean felt his cock start to thicken as he watched the slight movement under the blanket, Sam’s eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted. Little puffs of air and whimpers escaping past his lips.

“SIR!” Dean startled and turned back to the kid in the window. “You’re change?” Blushing, Dean grabbed the money from the kid’s hand and pulled forward to the next window. Before the next annoying teen could hand off his food however, Sam gave a particularly vocal porn worthy moan. Yep, Dean was definitely going to die from mortification right then and there. The teen with his food seemed frozen as he stared at Dean’s face. Without breaking eye contact with the kid, Dean reached beside him and slugged Sam on the thigh which only made his brother laugh. Dean cleared his throat and all but yanked the food bags from the window. Not even waiting to hear the kid stutter a good bye, Dean peeled out of the drive thru and headed towards the back of the dark parking lot.

His body was vibrating with arousal as Sam tossed the blanket and he could see he had released his balls at some point and was fondling those with his other hand. Dean moaned low in his throat and parked the Impala in a secluded corner with no light. Without even waiting for the engine to turn off completely, Dean was pouncing on Sam; He yanked his brother by the hair, exposing his jugular and attacked his skin with his lips. Sam was more audibly now, his moans and sighs making Dean’s dick twitch within his jeans. He reached a hand up under his brother’s shirt and tweaked at the nipples until they were hard peaks and sensitive. He trailed his mouth up Sam’s neck and over his jawline until he claimed Sam’s mouth with bruising force. Dean pushed his tongue inside, dominating the kiss with practice ease and Sam moaned into his mouth. When he finally pulled back, Dean rested his forehead against Sam’s, both boys panting hard.

“Oh baby boy, what am I going to do with you?” Sam shifted in his seat and raised his hands until they were clenching Dean’s shirt.

“Please De—I need you, please.” Without another word Dean reached down and released baby’s front seat until it had slide as far back as possible. Sam, hurriedly and ungracefully, was removing his pants and trying to grab the lube they kept in the glove compartment. Dean grabbed his wrist and using his big brother strength, pulled and rotated Sam underneath him in the middle of the seat, his chest slightly leaning over the backrest and his head hung limply over the back seat.

“I don’t think so baby brother, I think you need to be punished for your little games.” Sam whined and shifted his hips back until they rubbed against Dean’s hardness. He leaned over his brother and trailed hot, open mouthed kisses up his back. He raked his fingernails over Sam’s sides as he leveraged himself higher, covering his brother with his own body. Sneaking a peek around them, the area was dark. The car line from before had dwindled and he could vaguely make out the teenagers inside cleaning up. ‘_Good’._

Slowly, he ran his left hand over Sam’s neck and tangled it in his hair. Giving a sharp tug, Sam whimpered and gyrated against Dean again. Dean cupped Sam’s chin for a second before tapping his mouth with his fingers.

“You better get these nice and wet, that’s all you’re getting.” As Sam’s hot mouth enclosed over Dean’s fingers he groaned and canted his hips against his brother’s bare ass. He huffed against the bare back as Sam’s tongue swirled around Dean’s fingers, reminding him of how talented that tongue had been only a few hours again. Pulling away before he forgot the reason behind this little lesson, Dean reached down and gently fingered Sam’s rim. The quivering muscle resisted against his push for a moment and Sam moaned lowly, his whole body shaking in effort to remain still. Dean pushed against his brother up to the first digit before slowly pulling back out. He resisted the chuckle when Sam gave a frustrated huff.

“De—Dean please—I need you, I need you inside me. Please big brother, please fuck me, fuck me right here in baby—“ Sam bit into his forearm to keep from shouted as Dean pushed back in, further this time, hunting out the little ball of nerves that set his skin on fire. Resting his one hand on the back of Sam’s neck, Dean held him in place while rubbing little circles around his brother’s prostate. Sam was whining now, quick short breathes of ‘_pleases’ _and ‘_Dean’_ sending little shocks of pleasure to Dean’s dick.

“Easy baby boy, I got ya. I’ll make you feel real good in a minute. Gonna stuff you with my hard dick and pound you against the seat. I’m gonna fill you up and make you cum without touch. You hear me, you are gonna cum on nothing but my dick because I own you baby. You are **mine**.” Dean was growling his words now as he scissored Sam open, his level of control waning as Sam moaned and begged in front of him. Releasing Sam’s neck, Dean quickly undid his fly and yanked his hard member out of his pants. The slight twinge of pain from the movement grounded Dean for a second and he regained some of his control. Spitting in his hand, Dean stroked his dick a few times before lining up with Sam’s quivering ass.

He eased inside slowly, not missing the slight hiss in pain from Sam. His brother’s body stretched at the intrusion and Dean huffed hot breath on Sam’s lower back as he bent forward trying to contain is body. He gave short shallow thrusts into Sam’s pliant body, not going any deeper, but giving them both some much needed friction. After a few minutes he felt Sam pushing back against him and Dean obliged with harder thrusts. Eventually Dean had seated himself fully inside Sam, both of his hands gripping Sam’s hips hard, stilling his movements. He bent over his brother and kissed him lightly on his lower back, listening to Sam’s heavy breathing. Sam’s body was trembling underneath him and Dean smiled against his skin. Slowly, Dean started to pull his hips back before pressing back up against is little brother. A steady, soft rhythm building, Dean felt himself being surrounded by Sam’s hot tightness. His little brother’s body both soft and unyielding under his hands. Muscles rippled when Sam grabbed at the head rest, his knuckles turning white with his grip.

“Pl—please Dean, I need—I---“ Dean made soft shushing noises and started to snap his hips against Sam’s ass. The sound of slapping skin permeating the air along with their mingled gasps and moans. Dean was losing it now, in the sensation of his brother’s ass clenching around his dick. His muscles flexing in the most intimate way, wringing moans of pleasure from Dean’s lips. Sam started pushing back again against Dean’s thrusts and Dean closed his eyes as he tightened his hold on Sam’s hips.

“Thanks it baby, come on, fuck—god you feel so good. So good for me baby boy. Sammy—god Sammy—“ Sam moaned in response and turned his head slightly so he could look back at his brother, his hazel eyes blown wide with lust. Dean was losing it, his brother’s look always getting his close to the edge. Changing the angle of his hips a little he kept pushing until he felt a violent tremor run through Sam’s body. He smiled to himself and kept hammering away whispering to Sam, “Fuck baby, you gonna cum for me, you gonna clench that tight ass around my dick? So good for me little brother, so fucking hot like this.” He could feel Sam was close and he raised a hand to Sam’s hair giving it a hard yank.

Sam yelled loudly as his orgasm ripped through him, his own cum splashing against the car seat underneath him. He clenched his ass muscles hard and Dean followed soon after. He leaned forward and bit down on Sam’s shoulder blade, muffling his groans as he shot deep inside of Sam. He kept pumping, letting his brother flex his muscles, milking every last drop out of his brother. When Dean finally pulled away, he smiled tiredly at the puffy ass, a few dripples of cum following behind. Moving on instinct, Dean leaned down and licked a hot trail, catching the falling cum and circling Sam’s asshole. His brother jerked and moaned again but Dean just gave Sam’s ass a swift pat before helping him back into his pants and onto the seat.

They sat for a moment, each catching their breath. Sam had a goofy smile on his face and was staring out the window into the dark night. Dean watched his brother’s profile. He admired the strong jaw, the prominent nose, but he loved his brother’s eyes. Those eyes are what led him down this path of debauchery. But boy, he never regretted it, not once. Sam turned to look at him, a small smile playful on his lips.

“Ya know what Dean?” Dean hummed at him, retrieving the forgotten food bags from the floor of the car.

“I could really go for that burger now.” Dean laughed and threw one at him, Sam catching it easily joined in the laughter. Around them the crickets were chirping steadily, the fast food joint long since closed. They sat in the Impala, in a car that will forever be their first and only home in the darkened parking lot, and just ignored the outside world—for a while at least.


End file.
